Delivery
by Tommycats
Summary: Shantae has wanted to ask her best friend and roommate, Rottytops, out to a date for a while. Luckily, Sky has a great suggestion for her! "Order something and ask her out in the notes."


**Delivery**

**This story is set in a modern-day AU where Rottytops and her brothers are still zombies. I may expand on this more in the future.**

**I'm gonna dub it the _Delivery AU_ just to make it easier for myself in the future.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Here ya go."

Shantae lifted her head off the table and stared at the steaming mug of hot chocolate that slid to a stop in front of her. She then turned her eyes to her friend, Rottytops, who was wearing a large grin. How the zombie was always so happy and awake in the mornings, she would never understand. Maybe it was the coffee addiction.

"You should probably tell them before you get even more unproductive."

"I am _not_ unproductive," she shot back defiantly, dragging the mug towards her.

"Shantae, the last time you worked on a dance was three weeks ago. You're unproductive," Rotty replied. She brushed crumbs off her uniform before straightening it out and dumping her plate unceremoniously into the sink as the water ran, droplets sprinkling over the bench. "Next you won't wanna get out of bed. You're already bad enough on the weekends, and that's coming from _me_ out of all people. Zombies. Zomple?"

Shantae groaned and dropped her head on the table once more. "I don't have a crush," she muttered.

Rotty laughed. "I've lived with you for three years, Snack Cakes. Don't think that you can hide much from me and Sky."

"'Sky and I,'" the blonde zookeeper in question corrected as she came out of the hallway, Rotty sticking her tongue out in return. "And she's the same age as you; hardly a kid."

"Shut up, bird-brain."

"I don't like anyone!" Shantae groaned in exasperation, glaring daggers at Rotty, for both the nickname and her insistence on her having a crush.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "and Sky isn't a smarty-pants."

"Give her a break, Rotty," Sky said, nudging her in the side and forming a simper at Rotty's compliment.

"I'll give her a break when she stops being cute," Rotty replied, grinning at Shantae fondly, the girl blushing and busying herself with a sip of her drink. "Anyway, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later tonight unless you order some more stuff again." She grabbed her car keys and headed out the door, stopping to pet Wrench on the way out. Once the door had shut, it was Sky's turn to tease Shantae. The eldest and the most mature of the trio, she acted as the older sister to both her and Rotty, balancing out the innocence of the former and the chaos of the latter. Well, according to Sky anyway.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" Sky asked with her own smirk plastered over her face.

"You just told Rotty to give me a break and now _you're_ harassing me over this!?" Shantae cried in annoyance, throwing her hands up in the air. Her voice grew quiet as she took a sip of her drink. "I don't know." She could always trust Sky to have her back. They practically knew each other since a few days after she was born.

"You should do it today," Sky suggested, piling food onto her plate and filling a cup with coffee. "Order something and ask her out in the notes."

"No."

"Then it's not my fault if you never find out her answer because you're scared. You miss all the shots you don't take, after all.

"Of course you would say that…" Shantae mumbled, downing the rest of her drink and washing her cup.

"Obviously. I've had experience with this sort of stuff." Shantae raised her eyebrow at this, staring at Sky with as much of an unimpressed face as she could muster. The older girl weakly smiled. It was clear what Shantae was thinking. "Just because none have worked out for me, doesn't mean I don't have advice."

"I suppose that's true," the purplette said. Sky might've had the reputation of unintentionally scaring off potential boyfriends, but she still had more experience than Shantae in the end.

Sky picked up her food and headed towards the house's shared computer room. "I'm going to go spend my day off online. Good luck with that order."

"I'm not ordering anything! Your idea _sucks_!"

* * *

A few hours later, Shantae found herself staring at the order screen on her phone. A new game had recently come out and although she knew Rotty would be buying it herself the second she got home, Sky's idea wasn't _that_ bad…

As she typed out messages and deleted them, she let her mind wander around Rotty.

From the time they had met way back in primary school, the zombie had always supported and looked out for her, admitting that she had never really had any friends before and wanted to make it count. She could be seriously immature at times, but could be mature when required. It was thanks to her (with some help from Sky) that Shantae had the confidence to follow her passion for dancing as a career but remained surprisingly humble when credit was given to her. Though her immaturity could be over the top sometimes, and her temper somewhat short depending on what topic was being spoken about, she found it just added to her charm. How she was studying for a engineering degree and worked nearly full time to support everyone even though Sky made enough money to buy their house several times over, just in case 'something bad pops up.' Shantae knew it was really because Rotty didn't want to be seen as dependent on or leeching off of her or Sky's work, and that she felt it wasn't her money to spend because she didn't earn it- although she never complained if something was bought for her. Even if she didn't completely agree with her reasoning, she still appreciated the gesture, adding to her list of likes. Rotty rarely failed to cheer her up and was far smarter than she acted, often helping her through her worst times.

She pondered over how and when exactly she began to think of Rotty as potentially more than just a best friend. Throughout the years she had been a constant at Shantae's side, never missing a dance, even booking themselves a few seats at magic carpet races. She was as protective as Sky, and she giggled guilty as she thought of the one time she had knocked out the school bully in one hit after they had made her cry. Even Sky had found new respect for the zombie, having previously disliked her for various reasons.

It wasn't then that Shantae had fallen for her – perhaps it was when she forced Rotty to let her live with her after she had been truly poisoned, stating that it was her turn to look after her and not the other way around. After weeks she managed to convince the zombie's brothers, get through to her and help her recover, something that everyone else, including her brothers, had failed to do. She felt that her bond with her was something that nobody could ever hope to replicate. But that still wasn't it. Shantae smiled subconsciously as she remembered exactly when – and why - she had fallen for the undead girl.

It was just over a year ago when she had felt extremely ill and was forced to cancel dances and shows, becoming bedridden for weeks. These weeks happened to coincide with the exams of both Rotty and Sky, who both looked after her the best they could while still completing their tuition. Though Sky did a fine job of taking care of her and her paperwork, Rotty went as far as taking extended leave off her job, doing Shantae's chores, and sleeping on the floor next to her bed to make sure she was alright. With Shantae's costumes strewn about, her desk, and her own large bed, there wasn't enough room for Rotty to bring in another mattress, though she certainly put her melted brain to the test and spent a few hours rearranging the room in her head before accepting defeat and settling with stacked sleeping bags. She didn't want to completely change the layout just to suit herself, nor wanting to make Shantae feel awkward by sharing the bed - much to the dancer's silent dismay. In her waking hours Rotty would sit with her, bringing in a TV and their console to play together, letting her rest against her or choose the game. She never won, though. Beating Rotty was like trying to melt ice by blowing on it. Not impossible, but hard and taxing. And very afraid of hairdryers.

Her heart fluttered before she returned to the real world and realised that her screen was still blank. She wanted to type out everything the zombie meant to her but thought that that was a bit overkill. After a moment of thought, she typed out three words.

_I like you._

Hitting the confirm button before she changed her mind, she sighed in relief for getting that task out of the way, before being overcome with jitters as she played 'what if' in her head.

Another hour passed and there was a knock at the door. While Rotty had brought her keys with her, her usually wouldn't enter the house unless nobody was home to save as much time as possible so her could get more deliveries done. Shantae nervously got up and swung the door open, greeting an overexcited Rotty. In other words, normal Rotty.

"Uh…" Shantae gulped.

"I sure hope you like me!" Rotty yelled with glee, thrusting Shantae a package, forming a gentle smile. "It would weird living with somebody for three years when you don't like them."

Shantae didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed that Rottytops didn't seem to understand the meaning behind her words. "Of course I like you. You're my friend."

"Yay!" Rotty cried, squeezing Shantae tightly.

"Can't… breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry," the zombie said sheepishly, letting go of Shantae, who immediately missed the warmth.

"It's okay…" Shantae must've given a little too much away with her response, Rottytops immediately calming down with a worried expression crossing her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shantae pressed her index fingers together; she was nervous.

"I won't go back to work unless you're definitely okay. And you're definitely _not _okay, Snack Cakes," Rotty said, the nickname at least getting Shantae to look at her. Even it was an adorable glare, which dropped quickly.

"I… um…"

While Shantae stammered over her words, Rotty smiled, leaning towards Shantae and giving her a peck on the cheek, effectively silencing the purplette. "I like you too."

Shantae opened and closed her mouth like a fish, her brain completely shutting off. Rottytops' smirk slowly turned into an expression of concern, waving her hand in front of Shantae's face to check if there was any response.

"Hello? Earth to Shantae. Helloooo? Did I break you? Do you need an adult? Hey, Sk—"

Rotty got cut off as Shantae grabbed her face and kissed her intensely, their lips colliding so hard that a tiny part of her feared that she had cut one of their lips. '_Oh well,_' she thought. _'Worth it.'_

She poured all the passion for the zombie that had built up over the years into this single kiss, feeling herself dragged into the embrace of Rotty, their bodies meshing together as Shantae wrapped her own arms around Rotty's back.

After what felt like forever, yet still not long enough for her, Shantae pulled away, panting slightly. Her cheeks felt like they were about to burst into flames, and her chest felt like it was about to explode from the intense beating of her heart.

Rotty stared back at her, eyes half-lidded, no doubt feeling the same as she was judging by the dopey smile on her face. Her expression turned from sultry to cheeky, waving as she began to walk away, speaking quickly. "Okay that was cool gotta go see ya bye."

"What!?" Shantae cried, her voice cracking, as Rottytops took a few steps away before bursting into laughter.

"Do you really think I'd just kiss you and leave?"

Realizing she had been pranked again, Shantae crossed her arms with an adorable pout. "Well, yeah! That's _exactly_ a thing you would do!"

"Aw, I'm sorry," Rotty said with a fake frown, the ends of her lips twitching, trying not to break into a grin. "How could I ever make it up to you?" Her frown formed a smirk as she sidled up closer to Shantae.

"You can give me my order and get back to work."

It was Rotty's turn to look disappointed as she drooped and limply held out the package for Shantae to take. The purplette gently swiped the box off her with a smug smile on her face. As Rotty straightened up again, she swiftly but the box between her knees, wrapped her hands around the zombie's head, and pulled her in for another sweet kiss.

After a few moments together, they pulled apart, both grinning sappily, keeping their hands interlocked.

However, the moment was cut short when an alarm started blasting its cheery tone, ruining the mood. Rottytops sighed and reached into her pocket, silencing the vibrating device. "I should get going. I've spent as much time here as I could."

"Did you always have an alarm for yourself when you came over?" Shantae questioned as she reached for package between her knees.

"Yep!"

"Wow. Didn't expect you to be so organised," the purplette teased.

"Haha. Hilarious." The two fell into an awkward silence, waiting for the other to speak up.

"So, I'll see you tonight I guess?" They said at the exact same time. Laughter was shared as they realised it.

"Sure," Shantae said. "See you then."

"Awesome! I'd tell you to look good, but you always do," Rotty replied, winking and snapping fingerguns at Shantae, brandishing her trademark grin. The dancer responded by shutting the door in the zombie's face. "Oh, come on!"

"Get to work, Rotty! I'll still be here when you get back," Shantae called out, knowing a little too well that the door could be very easily heard through, as sturdy as it was. Either that, or Sky's unknown visitor had an apt for making the blonde become a _lot _louder. And not in the PG way that Shantae wished she had heard. The memory of the incident tinted her cheeks a slight hue of red. Perhaps she and Rotty…? Shantae shook the thoughts out of her head before she could totally lose herself in them.

Receiving a reply from Rotty before eventually hearing a car start up and leave, Shantae retreated back into their home, both excited for the new game and for later that night. Sky was on the couch, casually flicking between channels as she came back in.

"'Bad idea,' she said," Sky mocked in a friendly manner as she walked in. "Only took you twelve years."

Yeah, yeah, it was good, I guess," Shantae replied as she unwrapped her game, only to find that it wasn't in the case. "Aw, the game's missing. I'm going to call Rotty real quick." She dialed her number and she picked up nearly straight away.

"What's up, Snack Cakes?"

"What did I say about calling me that? Anyway, the game's not in here."

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna play it during my break." Shantae swore she could see the smug grin that Rotty was wearing.

"Are you serious!?"

"No, I'm Rotty. I'll give it to you tonight, yeah?"

"Rotty!" Shantae whined, hanging up on the laughing girl. She threw the phone at the couch in frustration, watching it tumble to the floor as she crossed her arms. "Idiot!"

"You love her," Sky said, trying to contain her own laughter. Shantae's ability to flip from a mature, levelheaded individual into a childish mess never failed to amuse the blonde. It was to be expected from someone who wasn't quite ready to be an adult, she'd tell herself.

"I hate her!" Shantae yelled, storming off. Of course she had forgotten the fact that Rotty was a natural tease. Then again, it was another part of her character that she enjoyed.

"Whatever you say, Shantae," Sky replied as her heard the door to the dancer's room slam. "If you need some fashion advice for tonight, I'm always here!"

She let herself laugh as she heard Shantae scream in part frustration and part realization of her situation settling in, pulling out her phone to let a certain lilac-haired friend she had recently met and grown close with know that she had won their bet. Of course she had won. After all, being confidante to both roommates had its benefits.

* * *

**Hello! Between all the months of uni, MHW (screw you Black Diablos), procrastination, and telling myself I'd get this story done _tonight_ only to leave it until the next day and say the same thing again, I'm back! Cue disappointment!**

**This was the product of one of the prompts from one of the classes in my writing course. I used my own characters for the original, but thought that it could make for a cute fanfic. Plus, with a fanfic, you don't have some dumb tiny word limit you're forced to stick to, unless it's totally arbitrary. This story is 2.5x the length of what I was allowed for my assignment submission.**

**Anyway, there's potential for a sequel here, if you count a story about Sky and her 'mysterious' visitor as a sequel. Let me know if you're interested.**

**And I will try - keyword _try_ \- to upload a little bit more regularly now that I'm off uni. Don't expect anything more this month due to Christmas and all that, but I'll try to have something out in January. What that'll be? Dunno yet.**

**As always, cricticism, reviews, and faves/follows are welcome and greatly appreciated, and oh dear it's 2am why do I keep doing this to myself.**

**If I don't post before then, ****Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Till next time,**

**-Tommycats.**

**Obligatory P.S. - I've been considering opening up commissions but a) I'm not sure how that'll work and b) I don't feel my writing is good enough yet.**

**P.P.S. - My cat is in a santa costume. Now you know.**

**P.P.P.S - If you'd like to talk to me for whatever reason, or perhaps game with me, feel free to DM me, or find my Steam details on my profile page.**


End file.
